The drafting board attachment herein disclosed is like, in some respects, the attachment shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,696 which is designed to hold drafting paper when working upon large layouts such as architectural drawings or machine assembly drawings and wherein it is frequently desirable to move the paper transversely or forwardly and rearwardly on the board to bring different portions of the drawings into a convenient place for making changes and/or additions. The attachment of this invention is provided with an improved construction to enable more easily taking up the paper in coil form within the attachment and to be used in conjunction with a corresponding attachment at the opposite parallel edge of the board to enable transferring the paper from one side to the other or from bottom to top and to hold it substantially tautly in place.